


Taking a bath (tomando un baño)

by RioluZX



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Content approved by SCAR, Dom shota, First Time, Fusion, Incest, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Shotacon, Top shota
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: La amenaza de Majin Buu ha terminado, Goku ha vuelto a la vida y convivir con su familia y amigos, para poder celebrar que todo vuelve a la normalidad se ha decidido tener una fiesta, sin embargo para no arruinar nada con su fuerza Goku decide pasar tiempo con los pequeños Goten y Trunks, tras un poco de entrenamiento siendo enviados a tomar un baño en el cual ambos no pueden evitar fijarse en el cuerpo del mayor, mucho menos en su entrepierna.Majin Buu's threat has ended, Goku has come back to life and live with his family and friends, in order to celebrate that everything returns to normal, it has been decided to have a party, however, in order not to ruin anything with his strength, Goku decides to pass time with the little ones Goten and Trunks, after a bit of training being sent to take a bath in which they both can't help but notice the older's body, much less his crotch.English version in chapter 2
Relationships: Gotenks (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s), Gotenks/Son Goku, Son Goku/Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Son Goku
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, este fic se nos ocurrio a un amigo y a mi, mas que nada porque veaimos esa escena donde Goku se baña con Goten y Trunks, decidimos basarnos en ella y de paso hacerla yaoi xd, tambien intentaba probar algo nuevo, espero les guste :3

La amenaza de Majin buu había terminado finalmente, aquella catástrofe que amenazo no solo a la tierra sino al universo se había acabado, parecía increíble que todo eso hubiera ocurrido en tan solo un día, uno que simplemente debía ser para el torneo de las artes marciales, más aun, uno en que Son Goku tenía el permiso para poder volver a la tierra de los vivos por un día, lo que fueron horas parecieron prolongados días, las intensas batallas ahora eran cicatrices que estaban comenzando a sanar, sin embargo ninguno esperaba que para el final todo fuera mejor que antes, no solo por el hecho de que el primer Majin buu había sido redimido, sino que el mismo salvador de aquella amenaza hubiera vuelto a la vida, tener la oportunidad de volver con su familia, poder ver a sus hijos Gohan y Goten crecer, mejor dicho, ver como habían crecido y sentirse orgulloso por ello, con los días que habían pasado había mucho tiempo que recuperar, como tal se habían reunido muchos de sus amigos en su hogar, planeando hacer una gran cena en la montaña Pao para reemplazar los malos momentos con unos más alegres, Goku sin embargo había sido apartado de todo ello, ordenado a quedarse fuera de casa no solo por su falta de habilidad para cocinar, sino por como tendía a meter la pata con su fuerza sobre humana, decidió aprovechar esos momentos para estar con su hijo Goten, el pequeño se veía muy feliz de tener un padre que ahora estaría a su lado, junto a este se encontraba Trunks, más que ansioso de saber del supuesto rival de su padre, para poder pasar el tiempo el mayor les había pedido contarles sus experiencias, más que nada interesado en saber cómo fue el poder dominar la técnica de la fusión, como se sentían y que geniales técnicas ellos poseían, como dos niños presumidos, ellos no dudaban en contarle todo con lujo de detalle, haciendo movimientos exagerados y llegando a gritar.

-Entonces íbamos muy bien pero entonces se acabó el tiempo-hacia puchero Goten por como en verdad se habían metido en problemas.

-Si hubiéramos tenido un solo minuto más lo habríamos acabado nosotros-gruñía Trunks aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que perdieron, incluso fueron absorbidos y su poder fue utilizado contra Gohan, no faltaba decir que se sentían mal por ello.

-Eso ya no importa, lo importante aquí es que....estoy orgulloso de ambos-dijo Goku con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Uh?-

-¡Lograron convertirse en súper saiyayin 3!, más que eso, lo hicieron en un par de semanas de la cámara del tiempo, a mí me tomo años, estoy orgulloso de ambos-decía mientras acariciaba las cabezas de ambos, los menores se le quedaron viendo y finalmente sonrieron al ser felicitados.

-Ya se, vamos a mostrarte lo fuerte que somos-sonrió Goten mientras su amigo asentía, ambos se colocaron en guardia y en un grito adoptaron su forma de súper saiyayin.

Goku sonrió al ver el espíritu que ambos mostraban, como tal no dudo en transformarse, los tres desaparecieron del suelo, se escuchó un estruendo y estaban en el aire, Goten y Trunks hacían equipo contra el para hacer las cosas más justas, el mayor no tenía quejas contra ello, más bien le estaba emocionando como se sincronizaban en cada ataque que bloqueaba, aun como súper saiyayin la diferencia de poderes era demasiada, aun así eso no definía nada cuando se trataba de ellos, sus golpes iban chocando, cuando tomo la ofensiva resulto más difícil de lo que creía poder atraparlos, no solo por ser pequeños sino que parecían conectados por la mente, como si uno se advirtiera al otro de donde iba a atacar, ¿era una de las consecuencias de haberse fusionado?, Goku no lo sabía y eso le emocionaba más, su cuerpo ardía, su respiración se agitaba y ninguno sentía el tiempo pasar, finalmente supieron era momento de subir la intensidad, pasando a su fase de súper saiyayin 2 ambos niños sabían que no podrían ganar, al menos no ellos, tomaron una distancia entre sí, el mayor sonrió viéndolos, sabiendo que iban a fusionarse en Gotenks, aquello sin duda sería una batalla más interesante, sobre todo si ambos podían pelear en su fase más poderosa.

-¡¡Basta!!-un fuerte grito hizo que todos se detuvieran en su lugar, bajaron la mirada notando como Milk golpeaba el suelo con uno de sus pies.

-Ahh pero mama, íbamos a fusionarnos y-

-¡Dije que basta!, ya fue suficientes peleas por un día ¿no creen?-se quejó ella interrumpiendo a su hijo el cual se puso tenso en su lugar-No permitiré que ustedes niños se vuelvan unos rebeldes, tu Goku, deberías evitar arrastrarlos a tus peleas-regaño esta vez a su esposo el cual se rascaba la nuca.

-Solo estábamos entrenando un poco-se excusó riéndose nervioso, aun así cuando su mujer alzo su ceja supo que era mejor no hacerla enojar-Si Milk-gimoteo el saiyayin mayor mientras descendía al suelo, los pequeños supieron era mejor obedecer e hicieron lo mismo, todos liberando su transformación.

-Ahora vayan a tomar un baño, no querrán oler mal cuando todos estemos comiendo-sonrió más relajada de verlos con sus cabellos normales, los tres simplemente asintieron mientras la veían volver a la casa.

-Ahhh que aburrido-gimoteo Trunks por ese modo tan abrupto de detener la adrenalina, Goku simplemente se rasco la nuca sabiendo que debieron haberse alejado más-Además mi papa anda desaparecido, pensé que estaría aquí con nosotros después de todo-suspiro decepcionado de que él ni siquiera hubiera escuchado su historia.

-Vegeta es así, ya verás cómo aparecerá cuando tenga hambre-le calmo Goku apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro, el menor se quedó con la mirada baja hasta que sintió como su amigo tomaba su mano.

-¿Qué tal si nos bañamos juntos?-le propuso sabiendo lo bien que la pasaban aseándose juntos-¿Puede?-cuestiono Goten notando como el mayor ya se estaba quitando su ropa en mitad de aquel lugar, dejando su fornido pecho expuesto y se quitaba el sudor con su chaleco.

-Claro, después de todo entre más mejor-asintió Goku mientras soltaba la cinta de su traje, sus pantalones cayeron a sus tobillos por ello, ambos niños no pudieron evitar poner sus ojos en la hombría del mayor, más que nada impresionados de lo diferente que era a los suyos, su pene flácido no solo era largo sino también algo grueso, tenía la punta descubierta y sus bolas más grandes, en la base de su hombría se encontraba algo de vello púbico, la única zona en su cuerpo que tenía algo de pelo a excepción de su cabeza.

-¡Wow!, es tan grande como el de mi papá-dijo Trunks viendo impresionado la hombría de Goku, este se rasco la nuca suavemente, viendo como ambos se acercaban para verlo mejor, el menor sujeto sus bolas sin aviso, sintiendo lo pesadas y grandes que eran pues apenas una caía en su pequeña mano.

-Es más grande que el de Gohan, él no tiene la puntita así- añadió Goten dándole pequeños piquetes con su dedo a la punta de aquel pene, su padre riéndose suavemente sin resistirse a sus toques, sabiendo que fue igual de niño-Tampoco tiene pelo, lo he visto afeitárselo-menciono mientras ambos tocaban el suave pubis del mayor.

-Creo que a tu hermano le gusta así, mi pene es muy normal niños, a ustedes les crecerá igual -sonrió Goku mientras se quitaba sus pesadas botas, estando completamente desnudo se estiro en su lugar, disfrutando sentir el agradable viento tocando su cuerpo, recordándole su niñez en esas montañas y la sensación de libertad.

-¿Papi que es esto?-cuestiono Goten cuando le dio la vuelta, notando que sobre las firmes nalgas de su padre se encontraba una cicatriz.

-Yo sé que es, es la marca de su cola como mi papi-se adelantó Trunks a responderle, tocando suavemente con su dedo ese punto y Goku sintió un leve escalofrió recorrerle por ello.

-Asi es, sin embargo cuando era joven me la arrancaron, al parecer era peligroso por cómo nos volvía monstruos al ver la luna-afirmo mientras Goten curioso tocaba ese lugar, la presión de esos dedos volvió a ocasionarle un espasmo al mayor, su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y su pene palpito en amenaza de alzarse, el sonido de un búho le recordó que era de noche y supo debían asearse-Vamos, si no nos bañamos nos dejaran sin comer-les dijo mientras ambos pequeños asentían dejando de tocarle.

Las ropas de ambos iban cayendo una tras otra, en cosa de unos minutos ambos niños estaban desnudos, Goku los observo curioso, aun con toda la fuerza que tenían seguían siendo infantes, sus brazos y piernas lucían un poco más fuertes pero no tanto, ni el pecho ni el abdomen estaban marcados, simplemente planos, sus penes también lucían completamente normales, aun cubiertos por el prepucio y sus bolas pequeñas, sin embargo Goku podía decir que lo tenían ligeramente más grande que el a su edad, la zona que más le llamo la atención fueron sus trasero, no porque ambos fueran redondos y algo gorditos, más el de Goten al ser un año menor que Trunks, sino que ninguno tenía la cicatriz de la cola como el, Vegeta o Gohan, tal parecía que nunca les había salido, decidió no darle importancia, llenando un enorme barril de metal con agua en el que los tres caerían cómodamente hizo una fogata, mientras acomodaba sobre este y esperaba que calentara, los niños se reían arrojarse la ropa uno al otro, a veces cayéndole en la cara a Goku y este les seguía el juego, sus risas escuchándose dentro de la casa haciendo a muchos saber que jugaban, cuando el agua estuvo lista Goku persiguió a los pequeños, estos se reían intentando esquivarlo pero fallando, finalmente los cargo a ambos en sus hombros y salto al barril, una gran cantidad de agua saliendo afuera por ello y los tres riéndose entretenidos.

Goku se relajaba estirando sus brazos, notaba como ambos pequeños se mantenían a flote gracias al agua caliente, se mojaban entre si antes de mirarlo, terminando en volverse contra el quien no dudo en imitarlos, finalmente terminaron forcejeando entre ellos, sus cuerpos ahora húmedos frotándose entre sí, Trunks y Goten tratando de hundir al mayor sin mucho éxito, este sonreía decidiendo hacerles cosquillas, viendo como pataleaban y le pedían detenerse, intentando alejarse pero estaban acorralados, sus piernas se movían bajo el agua, llegando a rozar la hombría del mayor con sus pies, gritando que se harían pipí haciendo con ello que se detuviera, agitados ambos se lanzaron juntos contra el como venganza, moviendo sus manos sobre el haciéndolo reír, este diciendo que habían hecho trampa mientras ambos pequeños sonreían de modo travieso en señal que así era, ambos terminaron aferrándose a los fuertes brazos de Goku, este sonriendo sujeto los traseros de ambos alzándolos como si nada, dejándolos expuestos frente a él y ambos temblando por estar fuera del agua caliente, gimoteando conque los volviera a meter este saco su lengua, soltando a ambos haciéndole caer al agua y sujetando sus cabezas los metió bajo esta, viéndolos patalear contra el para intentar liberarse, sin embargo cuando abrieron los ojos algo llamo su atención, cuando la presión sobre sus cabezas fue liberada ambos salieron para poder respirar.

-Ahhh....papi tu pene está más grande-menciono Goten mientras Trunks asentía en señal de que también lo había visto, el mayor inclino la cabeza, se levantó un poco del agua para poder comprobarlo y así era, su verga alzada y apuntando hacia arriba, casi el doble de grande que en su estado flácido y unas venas algo marcadas, el enrojecido glande era quizás lo que más llamaba la atención de ambos menores.

-Oh vaya, creo que me relaje demasiado-se rio rascándose la nuca algo apenado mientras ambos niños no podían dejar de verlo, Goku noto eso sacudió su pene para confirmarlo-No se preocupen, es muy normal-les calmo mientras masajeaba su hombría con calma, creyendo que quizás estaba algo contenido últimamente.

-¿Lo es?-murmuro Trunks mientras se acercaba un poco, miraba con duda aquella dureza al igual que Goten, el mayor sonrió y tomo sus manos, haciendo que las apoyaran en su verga y estos se vieron sorprendidos de lo duro que estaba.

-Claro, me pasa más que nada cuando peleo-afirmo Goku observándolos con calma, los dos pequeños comenzaron a deslizar sus manos lentamente, el los dejo sabiendo que solo era curiosidad infantil, el mismo había pasado por ello, no hizo esfuerzo alguno por resistirse, sin embargo conforme las caricias continuaban el comenzaba a agitarse cada vez más, ahora que estaba nuevamente vivo su cuerpo parecía más sensible, soltó un pequeño gemido cuando su hijo acaricio la punta, presionándola con su pulgar haciéndole soltar una pequeña gota de placer.

-¿Papi estas bien?-cuestiono Goten preocupado por el sonido que había soltado, este simplemente asintió, el menor noto como ese pene palpitaba y siguió acariciándolo-Es increíble, me pregunto si lo tendré igual de grande-susurro observando su propia hombría, Trunks le imito y ambos hicieron un puchero al notar la gran diferencia entre ellos.

-Ustedes también se pueden poner así-dijo a lo que ambos se vieron interesados en eso-Solo toquen sus penes, tal como hicieron conmigo-les explico a lo cual los pequeños comenzaron a tocárselos, moviendo sus manos de arriba a abajo pero comenzando a frustrarse.

-Mmm no pasa nada-bufo Trunks pensando que estaba haciendo algo mal, Goten infló las mejillas pues seguían flácidos y pequeños, Goku no pudo evitarse verse reflejado en su hijo, recordando bien como Yamcha y Krillin le ayudaban en eso.

-Vengan, frótenlo con el mío-les indico sujetando su pene erecto, ambos obedecieron acercándose a él, sus pequeños miembros haciendo contacto con el suyo, riéndose por como Goku les llegaba a dar suaves golpes con el suyo, frotando la punta contra ambos o sus bolas, buscando esa reacción en sus cuerpos y con los segundos parecía ir generándose.

-Mmm....se siente raro-gimoteo Goten mientras mecía sus caderas, de vez en cuando tocándose con el de Trunks, pronto sintiendo un cosquilleo y un calor que no tenía que ver con el agua invadiéndolo.

-Ahora....se siente bien-susurro Trunks temblando suavemente, notando como su pene le palpitaba, comenzando a crecer lentamente, se mordió suavemente los labios, vio de reojo y noto como Goten estaba pasando por lo mismo.

Goku sonrió pasando a sujetar la hombría de ambos con sus manos, notando como caían en sus palmas sin ningún problema, incluso sus bolas y aprovechaba de masajearlos, Goten y Trunks se vieron de reojo, sus respiraciones se comenzaban a agitar, un rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas, sus manos se apoyaron en el borde del barril, sus piernas se separaron, leves ruidos comenzaron a salir y finalmente ocurrió, ambos estaban totalmente erectos, parpadearon en confusión, lo que antes fueron pequeños penes ahora poseían un tamaño demasiado grande para niños de su edad, la prueba era que la punta semi descubierta de ambos llegaba hasta su ombligo, el mayor simplemente sonreía sabiendo era su lado saiyayin mostrándose, Trunks solo siendo un par de centímetros más grande que Goten por su edad, sin embargo no dudaba en que ambos estaban bien desarrollados, ni Gohan a su edad lo tenía tan grande.

-¿Lo ven?, es bastante normal, me paso a mí la primera vez-sonrió Goku soltando ambos miembros, frotando su hombría contra estos para hacerles ver lo diferente que eran comparados con antes.

-Mmm se siente algo raro-suspiro Goten sintiendo su corazón latirle más rápido, su respiración también estaba agitada, sin poder dejar de ver su nuevo tamaño mecía sus caderas para seguir frotándolo con la verga de su padre.

-Me duele un poco-gimoteo Trunks por como el suyo palpitaba, imitando los movimientos de su amigo y sintiendo como aquella molestia se iba desvaneciendo con la fricción.

-Tranquilos, solo deben masajearlos-explico el mayor notando como buscaban calmar esa nueva sensación, volvió a sujetar ambos penes, suavemente los comenzó a masturbar, viendo como pequeños jadeos salían de sus labios por ello.

Ambos niños se mantenían a flote en el agua con su ki, sus piernas estaban separadas mientras dejaban a Goku mover sus manos mas rápido, sintiendo como el dolor en sus penes se volvía algo extraño, algo que ninguno había sentido antes, mientras el mayor seguía con ello se enfocaba en su hijo, el modo en que reaccionaba, los pequeños gemidos, incluso sus caras de placer, todo ello le recordó a cuando le enseño a Gohan todo eso, sin duda él era más vergonzoso pues siempre solía cubrirse cuando acababan desnudos tras entrenar, Goten no parecía ser así, lo comprobó antes en como encontraba muy natural estar desnudo, eso le alegraba pues él era igual, incluso encontraba raro que todos le regañaran o le dijeran que era un exhibicionista, las caderas de ambos pequeños se movieron, una señal de que querían mas, Goku noto como su hijo lo observaba suplicante, sonrió por ello soltando su hombría, lo sentó en el borde de aquel barril dejándolo expuesto y sin aviso alguno, comenzó a engullir su pene, lo introdujo en su boca con una gran facilidad, teniendo cuidado con sus dientes y soltando una gran cantidad de saliva lo chupo.

-Ahhh-Goten soltó un pequeño gemido aferrándose a los bordes del barril, temblando mientras veía todo su pene desaparecer en la boca de su padre, este viéndolo con calma, indicando que todo estaría bien para comenzar a succionar, meciendo su cabeza lentamente, frotando toda esa dureza contra su lengua, saboreando la hombría de su hijo menor, guiándolo profundo en su garganta mientras oía sus pequeños chillidos de placer.

-¿Cómo se siente?-pregunto Trunks curioso por los ruidos que soltaba, más por como inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos, haciendo expresiones que nunca había visto.

-Caliente.....da cosquillas.....pero bien-el pequeño apenas podía contestar, intentaba procesar todas esas sensaciones pero era demasiado para él, sentía un cosquilleo en su abdomen, un extraño pero agradable calor con cada chupada que recibía, Trunks gimoteo viendo a ambos, sujeto su propio pene y lo froto suavemente en las mejillas del mayor.

-Mi turno-pidió queriendo experimentar aquello también, Goku no se resistió, saco el pene de su hijo de la boca para tragar el del otro niño, este soltó un fuerte gemido, tembló sin control por como el mayor no se detuvo hasta tragarlo todo, sujeto sus nalgas, lo mantuvo firme en su posición y comenzó a mover su cabeza para darle placer

La zona se llenaba de pequeños gemidos de placer, Goten y Trunks estaban sentados en el borde de aquel barril, temblando suavemente a medida que Goku se turnaba entre ellos, chupando sus penes erectos con una gran facilidad, masturbando con cuidado al que no usaba su boca para que no se sintiera olvidado, enseñándoles lo que era el placer y ellos parecían comenzar a disfrutarlo cada vez más, el modo en que mecían sus caderas, le sujetaban los cabellos como apoyo, el modo suplicante en que le llamaban para que volviera a atenderlos era una prueba de ello, Goku se encontraba entretenido haciendo eso, en sus movimientos se veía que estaba bastante acostumbrado y así era, en el otro mundo no habían mujeres, mejor dicho, en el lugar donde todos los peleadores se reunían para poder entrenar y competir eran hombres, con tanto ejercicio y esfuerzo era imposible la testosterona no hiciera efecto, en más de una ocasión Goku se encontró desnudo en aquel lugar por excederse con sus poderes, sus ropas no lo habían soportado y cansado de hacerle nuevas a cada momento lo dejaron así de expuesto, apenas la pasión de la batalla le llegaba se encontraba erecto frente a todos, sintiéndose cómodo pues más de uno terminaba así, siendo invitado después a los baños que todos compartían para verse rodeado de diferentes penes que buscaban liberarse, aquello ocurrió durante años, de modo que el saiyayin tenía claro como complacer a un hombre, la prueba en que ambos pequeños le llamaban insistentes siendo una prueba de ello.

-Papi es mi turno, me toca-gimoteaba Goten frotando su pene contra el rostro del mayor queriendo volver a sentir su boca.

-Ahh.....lo tuviste recién, es mi turno-gemía Trunks arremetiendo la húmeda cavidad de Goku, rodeando su cabeza con sus piernas para evitar que se alejara de él.

-Pero es mi papá-hizo un puchero Goten por como lo acaparaba para él.

-Y yo lo tengo más grande-se quejó Trunks por como quería quitarle ese placer, ambos gruñeron viéndose entre si y el mayor los observo sacando el pene de su boca.

-Cálmense, déjenme pensar-les pidió Goku sin querer que llegaran a llamar la atención de más, si no fuera por las risas que escuchaba dentro seguro alguien los oiría gemir, ambos pequeños gimoteaban suplicantes, sus penes palpitando en busca de ser estimulados otra vez, pequeñas gotas de placer escurriendo de las puntas-Okey, Goten ponte detrás de mi-le indico a su hijo menor el cual inclino la cabeza.

-¿Que vas a hacer papi?-cuestiono antes de obedecerlo, notando como este alzaba su trasero fuera del agua, el mayor sonrió y separo sus nalgas enseñándole su ano levemente dilatado.

-Solo tengo una boca, así que puedes meterlo en el agujero de papi-explico sabiendo que no habría problema, el agua caliente había relajado bastante su cuerpo, sabía que a pesar de su tamaño podría con ello, había soportado penes tan grandes como el suyo después de todo-Sin miedo, te prometo te sentirás tan bien como en mi boca-le animo meneando suavemente su trasero frente a él.

-Okey papi- Goten sonrió con inocencia mientras veía como su padre volvía a chupar el pene de Trunks, su amigo gemía de placer al tener ahora su boca solo para él, el menor tembló, su pene le dolía, realmente necesitaba volver a sentirse bien y apoyo la punta en el ano del mayor, comenzó a presionar, intentando entrar pero este se resbalaba por toda la saliva que mojaba su verga, molesto la sujeto con su mano, mantuvo el trasero de su padre y tomando impulso empujo su cadera, invadiendo y abriendo esas paredes anales con cada centímetro de su hombría.

-¡¡Mmm!!-el grito de sorpresa que Goku quiso soltar fue ahogado por el pene de Trunks, el mayor temblaba en su lugar por aquella repentina intrusión, aun si estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con hombres no esperaba ello, sus piernas se sacudieron suavemente, podía sentir su verga bajo el agua palpitar en excitación, Goten soltó un prolongado gemido de placer llamando con ello la atención de su amigo.

-¿Cómo se siente?, ¿mejor que su boca?-cuestionaba Trunks claramente interesado, más por cómo veía un hilo de saliva caer de su boca en éxtasis.

-I-Increíble-tartamudeo sintiendo que su mirada se ponía borrosa, el interior de su padre era cálido, también demasiado apretado, no podía moverse de su lugar y eso era lo mejor, aun intentaba procesar la intensa sensación que recorría cada centímetro de su verga.

-O-Okey....más cuidado ahora-gimoteo Goku sacando el pene de Trunks de su boca, no podía dejar de temblar, no era normal que estuviera tan cerrado tampoco, mucho menos tan sensible pues creía que iba a eyacular en cualquier segundo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo, había estado teniendo sexo cuando estaba muerto, su cuerpo no sentía cansancio o limites, una prueba era que en ese entonces podía usar todo el poder del súper saiyayin 3, ahora estaba vivo nuevamente y creía que quizás su ano había vuelto a ser virgen-Ahh...¡¡mmm!!-sus gemidos fueron ahogados cuando Trunks volvió a arremeter su boca, Goten estaba sacando su pene lentamente, generando una intensa fricción hasta retirarse por completo, solo para volver a meterse de golpe.

-Ohhh.....mmm esto es genial-con cada movimiento de sus caderas Goten conocía un nuevo placer, uno más intenso que la boca de su padre, su pene era apretado pero se sentía bien, sabia lo fuerte que era el, estaba convencido de que no necesitaba contenerse, como tal usaba su fuerza anormal para tomar más velocidad, sus bolas llegaban a chocar con las nalgas de su padre haciendo ruido por sus cuerpos húmedos, de la misma manera, su amigo imitaba sus movimientos contra la boca del mayor.

-Ahh.....creo que me hare pipi-Trunks soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer a medida que toda su verga desaparecía en la boca de Goku, la sensación en su abdomen creciendo cada vez más, siendo igual en Goten y solamente hacía que ambos aumentaran la intensidad.

Goku mantenía sus ojos cerrados sin saber cómo había acabado así, sin embargo tampoco estaba quejándose, su cuerpo podía volver a estar estrecho pero las sensaciones eran las mismas, como tal la leve incomodidad se había convertido en un torrente de placer, volviendo a estar vivo creyó que tales situaciones jamás se repetirían, aun así ahí estaba, siendo follado por ambos extremos y el disfrutándolo, sus paredes anales cerrándose y succionando la verga de Goten, su lengua moviéndose y presionando la punta del pene de Trunks, enseñándoles a ambos lo que era el placer, como un hombre se relajaba después de una batalla, como ambos podían usar sus penes para algo más que orinar, su propia mano se movió para acariciar su hombría, aun estando bajo el agua podía sentir como chorreaba, se mantuvo firme en su lugar, dejando que ellos se complacieran con su cuerpo y le dieran placer de la misma manera, su hijo menor poso los ojos en la cicatriz de su cola, algo en su interior le hablo, quizás su lado saiyayin pero presiono tal zona con dos de sus dedos, un fuerte gemido ahogado de Goku llego a sus oídos, presiono más fuerte sintiendo sus paredes anales succionarle más fuerte, haciéndolo sentir mejor no dudo en mantener sus dedos ahí, ahora el mayor estaba en problemas, esa cicatriz, ese punto donde una vez estuvo su punto débil ahora era una zona erógena, una que debilitaba su cuerpo, le hacía más sensible, haciendo su recto cerrarse sin control y su boca succionar más fuerte.

-Ahhh-

Dos agudos gemidos resonaron en la zona mientras Goten y Trunks experimentaban el orgasmo por primera vez, a pesar de su edad eso no les detuvo para eyacular una gran cantidad de semen, su sangre saiyayin sin duda siendo la causante que sus bolas produjeran tanto, descargándose en la boca y el ano de Goku, la cálida y viscosa sensación en sus extremos junto a las caricias en su punto erógeno lo derrotaron, chorro tras chorro de semen saliendo disparados desde su hombría, disolviéndose bajo el agua, generándole espasmos de verdadero placer, agitarse y temblar mientras tragaba todo el semen de Trunks, viendo como ambos pequeños respiraban agitados y se mantenían en su lugar.

-"Ahhh....extrañaba esto"-pensaba Goku aun aturdido por su fuerte orgasmo, un placer que solo otro hombre podía llegar a darle, no cualquier hombre, sino seres fuertes que pudieran ser tan agresivos que hicieran su cuerpo vibrar, lentamente saco el pene de Trunks de su boca, viendo curioso como este seguía erecto.

-Okey Goten cambio, ahora me toca su trasero-sonrió el hijo de su rival tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿Ehh?, no quiero, aun lo tengo duro-gimoteo el hijo menor sin querer sacar su pene, ambos comenzando a discutir mientras el mayor los veía, para que nadie saliera y siguieran hablando era claro que esos ruidos lo interpretaron como los niños jugando.

-Niños ya cálmense, solo tengo un trasero así que solo puede meterlo uno-les dijo Goku queriendo poder calmarlos, ambos se vieron de reojo pues ambos querían hacerlo, Trunks sonrió ampliamente, le susurro algo a su amigo y este sin cuidado salió del interior de su padre.

-¿Goten?, ¿Trunks?-cuestiono el mayor viendo como ambos salían apresurados del barril, se apoyó en una orilla viendo como tomaban distancia frente a él, ambos masajearon sus penes manteniéndolos duros, sonrieron de modo travieso e hicieron una pose, Goku reconoció los movimientos que hacían mientras sus hombrías se balanceaban con estos.

-¡Ha!-

Ambos niños chocaron sus dedos entre si al realizar la fusión, un destello recorrió la zona, Goku tuvo que apartar la mirada, cuando el resplandor se desvaneció ahora había un joven sin duda mayor que quienes lo formaron, sus cabellos estaban parados, la parte trasera de un color lavanda y los frontales negros, se encontraba desnudo en su totalidad, su pecho era más formado, su abdomen marcado, piernas y brazos más fuertes, sin embargo su pene era lo que más destacaba, sin duda era la unión de Trunks y Goten, era tan grande que sin duda rivalizaría con un adulto o lo superaría, más al estar erecto, la punta ahora estaba descubierta en su totalidad, apuntando hacia arriba pasando sobre su ombligo, sus bolas también siendo más grande como su trasero, el mismo joven se tomó unos momentos para admirar su propio cuerpo, claramente impresionado y complacido de tal resultado.

-Ahora somos uno, espero que estés preparado-sonrió Gotenks mientras veía de un modo travieso al mayor, no dudo en correr y saltar con sus piernas extendidas sobre este, dispuesto a disfrutar tanto como la fusión le durara.

-Waaa-gimoteo Goku cuando este aterrizo sobre él, su trasero aplastando su rostro y haciendo a ambos hundirse en el agua, apenas surgieron ambos se rieron suavemente, Gotenks se le acercó para apegarse a él, frotando su dureza contra la del mayor que también seguía erecto.

-Jeje ¿qué te parece?, casi iguales-sonrió la fusión claramente orgulloso de ese hecho, realmente su pene solamente estaba unos centímetros por debajo del adulto, era claro que si ambos niños fueran un año mayor quizás lo hubiera superado-Vamos, quiero meterlo en tu trasero-gimoteo mientras Goku se rasco la nuca, era claro que la impaciencia provenía tanto de Goten como de Trunks, le acaricio la cabeza, apoyo sus brazos en el borde del barril y separo sus piernas.

-Muy bien, muéstrame que puedes hacer-le desafío Goku flotando por encima del agua, estando de espaldas de modo que su pene estaba expuesto ante él, ya que no pudo comprobar la fuerza de esa fusión en la batalla entonces lo haría teniendo sexo con él.

-Aquí va-sonrió Gotenks sujetando su pene, apoyándolo en el ano húmedo y dilatado del mayor, sin perder tiempo empujo su dureza dentro de él, el semen que Goten había liberado antes hacía de lubricante, sin embargo la verga de la fusión era más gruesa, abriendo más de lo que pudo el hijo menor, empujaba sus caderas en ansiedad, sin detenerse en ningún momento queriendo meterse completamente en él, como tal Goku apretaba los bordes del barril, llegando a doblarlos por como su recto se abría cada vez más, sintiendo esa verga alcanzar ese punto que alcanzo su hijo y superarlo, gruñendo Gotenks empujo más fuerte, forzando la última parte de su dureza y gimiendo de éxtasis al lograrlo, temblando por como el placer que sentía era más de lo esperado, escuchando en su cabeza los gemidos de aquellos que lo formaban y solo provocándole mas.

-Ohhh-un gruñido de verdadero placer escapo de los labios de Goku, su pene palpitaba sin control al igual que el que estaba en su interior, se sentía mejor de lo esperado, como antes el joven no espero a que se acostumbrará, confiado en que podía soportarlo comenzó a salir de aquella estrecha cavidad, sacando toda su dureza, viendo con gusto lo dilatado que dejaba el ano del mayor y volviendo a meterse en un rápido movimiento, generando un espasmo en ambos, aquellos impactos repitiéndose y con ello el ardor en sus cuerpos crecer.

-Ahhh.....mmm tan estrecho, se siente tan bien, como si no quisiera que lo sacara-la voz doble de Gotenks sonaba claramente excitado conforme tomaba velocidad en sus estocadas, realmente podía sentir que era así, cuando lo sacaba Goku se ponía tan estrecho que creyó iba a acabar, cuando lo metía este se relajaba dejándole deslizarse sin problemas, la fricción con esas húmedas paredes anales siendo tan placenteras que perdía el control, sacándole un fuerte gruñido de placer al mayor cuando en una arremetida toco algo.

-Ahh.....ahí, hazlo de nuevo-le ordeno Goku gustoso de comprobar que alcanzaba su próstata, el placer siendo más intenso con ello, sus paredes anales apretarse para el joven que temblando no dudo en obedecer, ambos entregándose a sus instintos y la gran sensación que les hacía desear por más.

El barril se sacudía una y otra vez con los movimientos de ambos, las piernas de Goku colgaban de los bordes de este, manteniéndolas separadas para recibir con todo gusto a la fusión, sintiendo como las caderas de este impactaban las suyas sin piedad, los sonidos húmedos de sus pieles se unían a los que llegaban a salir de sus bocas, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, el aroma de excitación masculina de Goku comenzaba a llenar el lugar, mezclándose con el de Gotenks, convirtiéndose en una fragancia que apartaba cualquier pensamiento racional de sus cabezas, sacaba a flote el lado salvaje de los saiyayin, más que follar ambos parecían aparearse, todo tacto siendo perdido, toda idea de quién era el otro también, solo dos hombres dándose placer mutuamente, uno dominando al otro al presionar su punto más vulnerable, haciendo que de la verga de Goku salieran cada vez más gotas de placer, el mayor entregándose y negando a tocarse para prolongar el momento, sin embargo con cada golpe a su interior este parecía acercarse a su fin cada vez más.

-Ahhh....ya viene..... ¡Aquí viene!-los gruñidos de advertencia de Gotenks resonaban en el lugar, Goku podía sentirlo dentro de él, como esa verga expulsaba gotas de placer en una gran cantidad, mojándolo aún más, haciendo que se deslizara sin control alguno, las presiones en su punto haciendo que no pudiera controlarse, llegando a romper los bordes metálicos del barril, finalmente rodeando las caderas de la fusión con sus piernas evitando que se alejara de él.

La zona llego a temblar con los movimientos de ambos, el grito que soltó Gotenks fue escuchado en cada parte de la montaña, por no decir la casa pero fue algo inevitable al alcanzar su orgasmo, los jóvenes que lo conformaban también lo experimentaban, la sensación era el doble de intensa y como tal, la cantidad de semen que este expulsaba era el doble de grande, su semilla masculina llenando todo el recto de Goku, manchando sus paredes anales, hacerle sentir como estaba liberándose completamente en él, la sensación siendo tal que todas las defensas del saiyayin terminaron por romperse.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-

Con un sonoro grito, el semen de Goku salió impulsado con tal fuerza que alcanzo el aire, chorro tras chorro ascendían antes de caer manchando a ambos, sus paredes anales se cerraron exprimiendo el pene de Gotenks, obligándole a soltar hasta la última gota dentro de él, cada fibra en su cuerpo se tensó, el éxtasis estimulo cada célula haciéndole finalmente perder el control, su ki se elevó con tal magnitud que hubo una explosión en aquel lugar, el agua ascendió como si fuera un geiser, el barril quedo hecho pedazos, Gotenks fue arrastrado por el agua y termino saliendo del interior del mayor, acabo un par de metros de donde antes había estado el baño que tomaron, tosió un poco y entonces se quedó en shock, estando de pie frente a él estaba Goku en su estado de súper saiyayin, su aura dorada rodeándole al igual que iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

-Bien hecho, aunque tu acabaste primero así que yo gane-sonreía Goku con toda calma mientras la fusión tartamudeaba, noto donde estaban sus ojos y no lo culpaba, él también se sorprendió la primera vez que ocurrió, su pene ahora media casi el doble de antes, pequeñas gotas de semen aun caían de la punta pero con una leve tonalidad dorada, no solo los cabellos de su cabeza se habían vuelto rubios sino también los de la base de su pene, el pequeño iba a decir algo pero entonces la puerta de la cada fue abierta, todos comenzaron a salir y al ver como habían terminado sus juegos comenzaron a reírse, menos Bulma que suspiraba en resignación de que algo así ocurriría, Videl se cubría los ojos y Gohan parecía en shock, viendo con detalle los cuerpos de ambos.

-¡Goku! ¡¿Que están haciendo?!, ¡tápense ya!-Milk grito claramente molesta y avergonzada saliendo con una toalla, Gotenks gimoteo por no querer vestirse comenzó a correr, siendo perseguido por ella alrededor del súper saiyayin.

Goku no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse, siempre encontraba divertido como la gente reaccionaba a su desnudes, al igual que los pequeños que corrían no había intensión alguna en el por cubrirse, noto como su hijo mayor estaba observándolo con un rubor en sus mejillas, desviando la mirada cuando su padre le guiño un ojo, al parecer él fue el único que notaba el líquido blanco cayendo entre sus piernas, saliendo en gran cantidad de su dilatado agujero que parecía satisfecho con su experiencia, ninguno de los presente sabía que detrás de un árbol se encontraba Vegeta, el príncipe saiyayin había presenciado todo desde un inicio, su mirada se alternaba entre su rival y Gotenks, recordando todo lo que habían hecho y no pudo evitar encontrarlo provocativo, el hecho de que estuviera desnudo y manchado en su propio semen era una prueba, soltó un suspiro y decidió esperar a calmarse, sin embargo aún sentía ese masculino aroma en el aire, afectándole y haciéndole temblar por no satisfacerse nuevamente, simplemente decidió pasar inadvertido pero una sola permanecía en su cabeza mientras los veía.

Quizás bañarse todos juntos sería divertido.


	2. English version

The threat of Majin buu had finally ended, the catastrophe that threatened not only the earth but the universe was no more, it seemed incredible that all this had happened in just one day, one that was only mean to be for the martial arts tournament, furthermore, one in which Son Goku had permission to return to the land of the living for a day, what were hours seemed like long days, the intense battles were now scars that were beginning to heal, however none expected that by the end everything was better than before, not only because the first Majin buu had been redeemed, but the savior himself from that threat had come back to life, having the opportunity to return to his family, being able to see his sons Gohan and Goten grow up, rather, see how they had grown and feel proud of it.

With the days that had passed, there was a lot of time to recover, as such many of his friends had gathered at his home, planning to make a great dinner on Pao Mountain, to replace the bad moments with more joyful ones, Goku however had ordered to stay away from home, not only because of his lack of ability to cook, but also because of how he tended to screw up with his superhuman strength, he decided to take advantage of those moments to be with his son Goten, the little boy looked very happy to have a father who would now be by his side, next to him was Trunks, more than eager to know about his father's rival, in order to pass the time the older one had asked them to tell them about their experiences, more than anything interested in to know what it was like to be a fusion, how they felt and what great techniques they possessed, like two conceited children, they did not hesitate to tell him everything in great detail, making exaggerated movements and even screaming.

\- Then we were going very well but then the time was up - Goten pouting for how they had really gotten into trouble.

\- If we had had a single more minute we would have finished it - Trunks growled although that did not take away the fact that they lost, they were even absorbed and their power was used against Gohan, it goes without saying that they felt bad about it.

\- That doesn't matter anymore, the important thing here is that ... I'm proud of both of them - Goku said with a wide smile on his face.

\- ¿Uh? -

\- ¡You managed to become super saiyan 3! More than that, you did it in a couple of weeks in the time camera, it took me years, I'm proud of both - he said while stroking the heads of both, the little ones stared at him and finally smiled at being congratulated.

\- I know, we are going to show you how strong we are - Goten smiled as his friend nodded, they both stood on guard and in a shout they adopted their super saiyan form.

Goku smiled when he saw the spirit that both showed, as such he did not hesitate to transform, the three disappeared from the ground, a crash was heard and they were in the air, Goten and Trunks were teaming up against him to make things fair, the oldest didn’t complain against it, he was rather excited about how they synchronized in each attack he blocked, even as a super saiyan the difference in powers was too big, he could practically win in one hit, even so that did not define anything when it came to them, their blows were colliding, when Goku took the offensive it was more difficult than he thought to be able to catch them, not only because they were small but they seemed connected by the mind, as if one warned the other from where he was going to attack, ¿was it one of the consequences of having fuse? he didn’t know and it excited him more.

Their bodies burned, their breathing was agitated and neither felt the time pass, Goku finally knew it was time to increase the intensity, going to his phase of super saiyan 2, both children knew that they could not win, at least not like that, they took a distance from each other, the older smiled knowing that they were going to merge into Gotenks, that would undoubtedly be a more interesting battle, especially if both could fight in their most powerful phase.

\- ¡¡Enough!! - A loud scream made everyone stop in place, they looked down noticing how Milk hit the ground with one of his feet.

\- Ahh but mom, we were going to fuse and -

\- ¡I said enough! There were enough fights for one day, ¿don't you think? - She complained interrupting her son who tensed instead - I will not allow you children to become rebellious, Goku, you should avoid dragging them into your fights - this time she scolding her husband who was scratching the back of his neck.

\- We were just training a little - he excused himself laughing nervously, even so when his wife raised her eyebrow he knew it was better not to make her angry - Yes Milk - the older Saiyan whimpered as he descended to the ground, the little ones knew it was better to obey and did the same , all releasing their transformation.

\- Now go take a bath, you will not want to smell bad when we are all eating - she smiled more relaxed to see them with her normal hair, the three of them simply nodded as they watched her return to the house.

\- Ahhh how boring-Trunks whimpered for that abrupt way of stopping the adrenaline, Goku simply scratched his cheek knowing that they should have moved further away - Besides my dad is missing, I thought he would be here with us after all – the boy sight disappointed that he wouldn't even have heard his story.

\- Vegeta is like that, you'll see how he will appear when he is hungry - Goku calmed him by resting one of his hands on his shoulder, the youngest kept his eyes down until he felt his friend take his hand.

\- ¿How about we take a bath together? - Goten proposed knowing how much fun they were having washing together - ¿Can we? - questioned noticing how his father was already taking off his clothes in the middle of the place, leaving his strong chest exposed and wiping the sweat with his vest.

\- Sure, after all the more the merrier - Goku agreed as he released the belt of his suit.

His pants fell to his ankles because of this, both boys could not help but put their eyes on the older man's manhood, more than anything impressed by how different he was from their own, his soft dick was not only long but also somewhat thick, he had the tip exposed and his balls quite big, at the base of his manhood was some pubic hair, the only area on his body that had any hair except for his head.

\- ¡Wow! It's as big as my dad's - Trunks said, looking impressed at Goku's manhood, he scratched the back of his neck gently, seeing how they both got closer to see him better, both held his balls without warning, feeling how heavy and big that they were because they can barely fit it in his hand.

\- It's bigger than Gohan's, he doesn't have the tip like that - Goten added giving small pricks with his finger to the tip of that cock, his father laughing softly without resisting his touches, knowing that he was just a child - Neither has hair, I've seen him shave it - he mention as they both touched the elder's soft pubis.

\- I think your brother likes it like that, my penis is very normal children, it will grow the same for you - Goku smiled as he took off his heavy boots, being completely naked he stretched in the place, enjoying feeling the pleasant wind touching his body, reminding him of his childhood in those mountains and the feeling of freedom.

\- Daddy, ¿what is this? - Goten questioned when the adult turn over, noticing that over his father's firm buttcheeks was a scar.

\- I know what it is, it's the mark of his tail like my daddy - Trunks went ahead to answer him, gently touching that point with his finger and Goku felt a slight chill run through him.

\- That's right, however when I was young it was pulled from me, apparently it was dangerous because of how it made us monsters when we saw the moon - he affirm while Goten curiously touched that place, the pressure of those fingers again caused a spasm to the oldest, his body began to heat up and his dick throbbed in threat of rising, the sound of an owl reminded him that it was night and he knew they should clean up. - Come on, if we don't bathe, they'll leave us without eating - he told them while both little ones nodded and stopped touching him.

Their clothes were falling one after another, in a matter of a few minutes both children were naked, Goku watched them curiously, even with all the strength they had they were still infants, their arms and legs looked a little stronger but not so much, the chest and belly flat, their dicks also looked completely normal, covered by the foreskin and their balls small, however Goku could tell that they were slightly larger than him at his age, the area that caught most his attention was their butts, not because they were both round and somewhat chubby, plus Goten's being a year younger than Trunks, but that neither had the scar on their tails like him, Vegeta or Gohan, it seemed that they had never got one.

He decided not to give it any importance, filling a huge metal barrel with water that the three of them would fall into comfortably he started a fire, while he settled on it and waited for it to heat up, the children laughed throwing their clothes at each other, sometimes falling on Goku´s face and he followed the game, their laughter being heard inside the house making many know that they were playing, when the water was ready Goku chased the little ones, they laughed trying to avoid him but failing, finally he carried them both on their shoulders and jump into the barrel, a lot of water coming out for it and the three of them laughing in amusement.

Goku relaxed stretching his arms, he noticed how both little ones kept afloat thanks to the hot water, they wet each other before looking at him, ending up turning against him who did not hesitate to imitate them, finally they ended up struggling with each other, their now wet bodies rubbing each other, Trunks and Goten trying to sink the older one without much success, he smiled deciding to tickle them, seeing how they kicked and asked him to stop, trying to get away but they were cornered, their legs moved under the water, coming to touch the older man's manhood with their feet, shouting that they would pee making him stop, agitated they both threw themselves together against him as revenge, moving their hands over him making him laugh, Goku saying that they had cheated while both children smiled in a mischievous way as a sign that they were.

They both ended up clinging to the strong arms of Goku, smiling he catch them grabbing their butts, raising them as if nothing, leaving them exposed in front of him and both trembling from being out of the hot water, whimpering as he release both making them fall into the water, holding their heads he put them under it, seeing them kick against him to try to free themselves, however when they opened their eyes something caught their attention, when the pressure on their heads was released they both came out to breathe.

\- Ahhh .... daddy your dick is bigger -Goten mentioned while Trunks nodded as a sign that he had seen it too.

The older one inclined his head, he got up a little from the water to be able to check it and that's how it was, his cock raised and pointing upwards, almost twice as large as in its flaccid state and some marked veins, the reddened tip was perhaps what more attracted the attention of both boys.

\- Oh my, I think I relaxed too much - he laughed somewhat embarrassed while both boys could not stop looking at him, Goku noticed that and shake his dick to confirm it - Don't worry, it's very normal - he calmed them while massaging his manhood softly, believing that perhaps he was somewhat contained lately.

\- ¿It is? - Trunks muttered as he approached a bit, he looked interested at that hardness like Goten, the older man smiled and took his hands, making them rest on his cock and they were surprised at how hard he was.

\- Sure, it happens to me more than anything when I fight - Goku affirmed observing them calmly.

The two little ones began to slide their hands slowly, the older one left them, knowing that it was only childish curiosity, he himself had gone through it, he made no effort to resist, however as the caresses continued he began to agitate more and more, now that he was alive again, his body seemed more sensitive, he let out a small moan when his son caressed the tip, pressing it with his thumb making him release a small drop of pleasure.

\- Daddy ¿are you okay? - Goten questioned worried about the sound he had released, he simply nodded, the youngest noticed how that dick throbbed and continued stroking it - It's incredible, I wonder if I'll have it just as big - he whispered observing his own manhood, Trunks imitated him and they both did a pout to notice the vast difference between them.

\- You can also get like this - Goku said to which both were interested in that - Just touch your penises as you did with me - he explain to which the little ones began to touch them, moving their hands up and down but beginning to get frustrated.

\- Hmm nothing happens - Trunks huffed thinking he was doing something wrong, Goten puffed up his cheeks as they were still soft and small, Goku couldn't help but see himself reflected in his son, remembering well how Yamcha and Krillin helped him with that.

\- Come, rub it with mine - he indicate holding his hard dick.

They both obeyed, approaching him their small cocks made contact with his, laughing at how Goku gave them gentle blows, rubbing the tip against both of them or their balls, looking for that reaction in their bodies and with the seconds it seemed to start occurring.

\- Hmm ... it feels weird- Goten whimpered as he rocked his hips, occasionally touching Trunks's dick with his, soon feeling a tingle and heat that had nothing to do with the water invading him.

\- Now ... it feels good - Trunks whispered shaking softly, noticing how his penis throbbed, starting to grow slowly, he gently bit his lips, looked sideways and noticed how Goten was going through the same thing.

Goku smiled holding the manhood of both with his hands, noticing how they fell on his palms without any problem, even his balls and took advantage of that to massage them, Goten and Trunks looked each other sideways, their bodies began to shake, a blush became present on their cheeks, both hold to the edge of the barrel with their hands, spreading their legs to be more comfortable, slight noises began to come out of their mouth and finally it happened, both were fully erect, they blinked in confusion, what were previously small penises now possessed a size too big for children’s of their age, the proof was that their semi-exposed tip reached their navel, the older one simply smiled knowing that it was his Saiyan side showing, Trunks only being a couple of centimeters bigger than Goten for being on year bigger, however, he did not doubt that both were well developed, neither him or Gohan was so big at his age.

\- ¿See? It's quite normal, it happened to me the first time - Goku smiled releasing both dicks, rubbing his manhood against them to make them see how different they were compared to before.

\- Mmm it feels strange - Goten sighed feeling his heart beat faster, his breathing was also agitated, unable to stop seeing his new size, he rocked his hips to continue rubbing him with his father's cock.

\- It hurts a bit - Trunks whimpered as his dick was throbbing, he imitate his friend's movements feeling how that annoyance was fading with the friction.

\- Relax, you just have to massage them - Goku explained, noticing how they were trying to calm that new sensation, he went back to hold both dicks, gently began to masturbate them, seeing how little gasps came out of his lips for it.

Both boys kept afloat in the water with their ki, their legs were separated while they let Goku move his hands faster, feeling how the pain in their cocks became something strange, something that neither had felt before, while the older one keep massaging their dicks he focused on his son, the way he reacted, the little moans, even his faces of pleasure, all of that reminded him when he taught Gohan all that, without a doubt his first son was more shy because he always used to cover himself when they ended up naked after training.

Goten did not seem to be like that, he checked before how he found it very natural to be naked, that made him happy because he was the same, Goku still found strange that everyone scold him or told him that he was an exhibitionist for liking that, if it wasn’t for Milk he would be naked all the time, the hips of both children moved, a sign that they wanted more, Goku noticed how his son was observing him pleadingly, he smiled for that, releasing his manhood, he sat him on the edge of that barrel, leaving him exposed and without any warning, he got closer and began to swallow his dick, he introduced it into his mouth with a large easily, being careful with his teeth and releasing a large amount of saliva as he suck him.

\- ¡Ahhh! - Goten let out a little groan clinging to the edges of the barrel.

Trembling he watch his entire dick disappear into his father's mouth, he look at him asking with his eyes to stay calm, indicating that everything would be fine to start sucking, rocking his head slowly, rubbing all that hardness against his tongue, savoring the manhood of his youngest son, guiding him deep in his throat as he heard his little squeals of pleasure.

\- ¿How does it feel? - Trunks asked curious about the noises he made, more because he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, making expressions that he had never seen.

\- Hot ..... tickles ..... but okay -

The little boy could barely answer, he was trying to process all those sensations but it was too much for him, he felt a tingling in his belly, a strange but pleasant heat with each suck he received, Trunks whimpered seeing them both, he held his own dick and gently rubbed it in the older's cheeks.

\- My turn - asked wanting to experience that too.

Goku did not resist, he took his son's cock out of his mouth to swallow the other boy's, Trunks let out a loud moan, he trembled uncontrollably as the older man did not stop until he swallowed everything, he grab his buttcheeks, keeping him in place and started to move his head to give him pleasure.

The area was filled with small moans of pleasure, Goten and Trunks were sitting on the edge of that barrel, trembling softly as Goku took turns between them, sucking their hard dicks with great ease, carefully masturbating the one who did not use his mouth so that he would not feel forgotten, teaching them what pleasure was and they seemed to begin to enjoy it more and more, the way they rocked their hips, held his hair for support, the pleading way they called him back to serving them was proof of that.

Goku was entertaining doing that, in his movements one could see that he was quite used to it and that's the way it was, in the other world there were no women, rather, in the place where all the fighters gathered to train and compete were men, with so much exercise and effort it was impossible that the testosterone did not take effect, in more than one occasion Goku found himself naked in that place for exceeding his powers, his clothes had not supported him and tired of making him new at every moment, they left him be all natural, as soon as the passion of the battle reached him, he was erect in front of everyone, feeling comfortable because more than one ended up like that, being invited later to the bathrooms that everyone shared to be surrounded by different dicks that sought to free themselves, that happened for years, so the saiyan was clear about how to please a man, the way both little ones called him being proof of it.

\- Daddy it's my turn, it's my turn - Goten whimpered, rubbing his dick against his father's face, wanting to feel his mouth again.

\- Ahh ..... you just had it, it's my turn - Trunks moaned thrusting Goku's wet cavity, wrapping his legs around his head to prevent him from moving away from him.

-But he's my dad- Goten pouted as he grabbed it for him.

\- And I have it bigger - Trunks complained because he wanted to take away that pleasure, they both grunted looking at each other and noticing that the older one pulled Trunks´s dick out of his mouth.

\- Calm down, let me think - Goku asked them inadvertently to attract more attention, if it weren't for the laughter he heard inside, surely someone would hear them moan, both little ones whimpered in supplication, their cocks throbbing in search of being stimulated again, little white drops dripping from the tips - Okay, Goten get behind me - he indicated to his youngest son who bowed his head.

\- ¿What are you going to do daddy? - He questioned before obeying him, noticing how he raised his butt out of the water, the older smiled and spread his buttcheeks showing him his slightly dilated anus.

\- I only have one mouth, so you can put it in daddy's hole - Goku explained knowing that there would be no problem, the hot water had relaxed his body a lot, he knew that despite his size he could handle it, he had endured dicks even more big in the other world after all - Without fear, I promise you will feel as good as in my mouth - he encourage him gently wagging his ass in front of him.

\- Okay daddy - Goten smiled innocently as he watched his father suck Trunks' penis again.

His friend moaned with pleasure as he now had his mouth just for him, the youngest trembled, his dick hurt, he really needed to feel good again so he support the tip on his father's anus, he began to press, trying to enter but it was slipping through all the saliva that soaked his cock, annoyed Goten held it with his hand, he grab his father's butt and taking momentum he pushed his hips in a powerful thrust, invading and opening those anal walls with every inch of his manhood.

\- ¡¡Mmm!! - The cry of surprise that Goku wanted to let out was drowned out by Trunks' penis.

The older one trembled in place from that sudden intrusion, even if he was used to doing it with men he did not expect it, his legs shook gently, he could feel his cock under the water throbbing with excitement, Goten let out a long moan of pleasure calling his friend's attention.

\- ¿How does it feel? ¿Better than his mouth? - Trunks questioned clearly interested, more by how he saw a thread of saliva fall from Goten´s mouth in ecstasy.

\- I-Incredible - he stuttered feeling that his gaze was blurred, his father's inside was warm, also too tight, he could not move from his place and that was the best, he was still trying to process the intense sensation that ran through every inch of his cock.

\- O-Okay ... more careful now - Goku whimpered pulling Trunks' penis out of his mouth.

-Daddy… .Daddy- Goten seemed not to hear him, rather he seemed lost in the intense sensation like Goku.

The older man couldn't stop shaking, it wasn't normal for him to be so closed either, much less so sensitive because he thought he was going to cum in any second, it was then that he realized something, he had been having sex when he was dead, his body didn’t feel tired or had limits, a test was that at that time he could use all the power of the super saiyan 3, now he was alive again and he believed that perhaps his hole had returned to being a virgin.

\- Ahh ... ¡¡mmm!! - Goku's moans were drowned out when Trunks thrusted his dick in his mouth again, Goten was slowly pulling his cock out, generating an intense friction until he was completely out, only to slam back in.

\- Ohhh ..... mmm this is great - with each movement of his hips Goten knew a new pleasure, one more intense than his father's mouth.

His hole was tight but he felt good, Goten knew how strong his father was, he was convinced that he did not need to hold back, as such he used his abnormal strength to gain more speed, his balls hitting his father's buttcheeks making a strong noise through his wet bodies, in the same way, his friend imitated his movements against the older man's mouth.

-Ahh ..... I think I’m going to pee-Trunks let out small moans of pleasure as all his cock disappeared in Goku's mouth, the sensation in his belly growing more and more, being the same in Goten and only making both increase the intensity.

Goku kept his eyes closed without knowing how it had ended up like this, however he was not complaining either, his body could be tight again but the sensations were the same, as such the slight discomfort had become a torrent of pleasure, being alive again he believed that such situations would never be repeated, yet there he was, being fucked from both ends and enjoying it, his anal walls closing and sucking on Goten's cock, his tongue moving and pressing the tip of Trunks' dick, showing them both what was pleasure, how a man relaxed after a battle, how both could use their dicks for more than just pee.

His own hand moved to caress his manhood, even under the water he could feel it dripping, he remained firm in place, letting them thrust against his body and give him pleasure in the same way, his youngest son laid his eyes in the scar of his tail, something inside him spoke to him, perhaps his saiyan side but he pressed that area with two of his fingers, a loud gasp from Goku reached his ears, he pressed harder feeling how his anal walls suck him harder, making him feel better he didn’t hesitate to keep his fingers there, now the oldest was in trouble, that scar, that point where his weak point once was now was an erogenous zone, one that weakened his body, made him more sensitive, making his rectum closing uncontrollably and his mouth sucking harder.

-¡¡Ahhh !! -

Two high-pitched moans resounded in the area as Goten and Trunks experienced orgasm for the first time, despite their age that did not stop them from release a large amount of cum, their saiyan blood without a doubt being the cause that their balls produced so much, discharging in Goku's mouth and anus, the warm and viscous sensation at his ends together with the caresses at his erogenous point defeated him, Goku moaned as he shoot spur after spur of cum under the water, generating spasms of true pleasure, making him shake as he swallowed all of Trunks's cum, watching how both little ones breathed hard and stayed in place.

\- “Ahhh .... I missed this" - Goku thought still stunned by his strong orgasm, a pleasure that only another man could give him, not just any man, but strong beings that could be so aggressive that they made his body vibrate, slowly he pulled Trunks' dick out of his mouth, watching curiously how it was still hard.

\- Okay Goten, now it's my turn - smiled his rival's son, taking him by surprise.

\- ¿Ehh? I don't want to, I still have it hard - the youngest son whimpered without wanting to remove his cock, both of them starting to argue while the older one watched them, that no one had come out of the house and keep talking it was clear that those noises were interpreted as children playing.

\- Kids calm down, I only have one butt so I can take one dick in it - Goku said wanting to calm them down, they both looked sideways because they both wanted to do it, Trunks smiled widely, whispered something to his friend and he nodded pulling came out of his father's hole, seeing a quite amount of cum coming out as well.

\- ¿Goten? ¿Trunks? – Goku questioned that attitude seeing how both rushed out of the barrel, he leaned on a edge seeing how they took distance in front of him, both caress their dicks keeping them hard, smiled in a mischievous way and made a pose, Goku recognized the movements they made while dicks bounced with these.

\- ¡Ha! -

Both children clashed their fingers with each other when performing the fusion movements, a flash ran through the area, Goku had to look away, when the glow faded now there was a young boy undoubtedly older than those who formed him, his hair was standing, the back part of a lavender color and black fronts, he was completely naked, his chest was more formed, his abdomen marked, legs and arms stronger, however his dick stood out the most, without a doubt it was the union of Trunks and Goten, he was so big that it would undoubtedly rival an adult or exceed it, more being hard, the tip was now completely uncovered, pointing upwards passing over his navel, his balls also being bigger as his butt, the fuse one took a few moments to admire his own body, clearly impressed and pleased with such result.

\- Now we are one, I hope you are prepared - Gotenks smiled as he looked at the older man in a mischievous way, he did not hesitate to run and jump with his legs extended over him, ready to enjoy as long as the fusion would last.

\- Waaa - Goku whimpered when it landed on him, his butt hitting his face and making both of them sink into the water, as soon as they emerged they both laughed softly, Gotenks approached him to stick to him, rubbing his hardness against the older one seeing how he was still erect.

\- Hehe, ¿what do you think? Almost the same - the fusion smiled clearly proud of that fact, really his penis was only a centimeter below Goku, it was clear that if both children were a year older, perhaps he would have surpassed it- Come on, I want to put it in your butt- Gotenks smiled clearly anxious while Goku scratched the back of his neck, it was clear that the impatience came from both Goten and Trunks, even so, he couldn’t deny he was excited by that view, he supported his arms on the edge of the barrel and spread his legs for him.

\- Very well, show me what you can do - Goku challenge him floating above the water on his back to be exposed before him, since he could not verify the strength of that fusion in battle at least he could see his sex might.

\- Here it goes - Gotenks smiled holding his huge dick, supporting it on the older's wet and dilated hole.

Without wasting time he pushed his hardness inside him, the semen that Goten had released earlier served as a lubricant, however the cock of the fusion was thicker, opening even more than the youngest son could, he pushed his hips in anxiety, without stopping wanting to get completely into him, Goku squeezed the edges of the barrel, coming to bend them as his rectum opened more, feeling that cock reach the point that his son could and overcome it, growling Gotenks pushed harder, forcing the last part of his manhood and moaning with ecstasy when he achieved it, trembling because the pleasure he felt was more than expected, hearing in his head the moans of those who formed him and only provoking him more.

\- Ohhh - a growl of real pleasure escaped from Goku's lips, his dick throbbed uncontrollably just like the one inside him, he felt better than expected.

As before, the young boy did not wait for him to get used to it, trusting that he could bear it he began to come out of that narrow cavity, taking out all his hardness, seeing with pleasure how dilated the older man's anus was and going back into a strong movement, generating a spasm in both, those impacts repeating themselves and with it the burning in their bodies grow.

-Ahhh ..... mmm so tight, it feels so good, this ass is totally enjoying my dick - Gotenks' double voice sounded clearly excited as he picked up speed in his lunges.

He could really feel that the old saiyan wanted more of him, when he took it out Goku got so tight that he thought he was going to cum, when he put it in he relaxed allowing it to slide smoothly, the friction with those wet anal walls being so pleasant that he lost control, taking out a strong grunt of pleasure when in an onslaught he touch something.

\- Ahh ..... there, ¡do it again! - Goku ordered glad that he reached his prostate, the pleasure being more intense with it, his anal walls tighten for the young boy who trembling did not hesitate to obey, both surrendering to their instincts and the great feeling that made them want more.

The barrel shook again and again with the movements of both, Goku's legs dangling from the edges of it, keeping them apart to welcome the fusion with pleasure, feeling how his hips impacted his mercilessly, the sounds wet from their skins joined those who came out of their mouths, their breaths were agitated, the scent of masculine arousal of Goku began to fill the place, mixing with Gotenks, becoming a fragrance that drove away any rational thought of their heads, brought out the wild side of the Saiyan.

More than fucking they both seemed to mate, all touch being lost, all idea of who the other was too, just two men pleasuring each other, one dominating the other by pressing their most vulnerable point, making Goku's cock release more and more drops of pleasure, the older one surrendering and refusing to touch himself to prolong the moment, however with each blow to his rectum it seemed to draw closer to its end.

\- Ahhh .... it's coming ..... ¡Here it comes!- Gotenks' warning growls echoed around the place.

Goku could feel it inside him, that cock expelling drops of pleasure in a large quantity, wetting him even more, causing him to slide more faster, the pressures at his point making him unable to control himself, breaking the metal edges of the barrel he ended up moving his legs around the fusion's hips, preventing him from taking his dick away from him.

The area trembled with the movements of both, the cry that Gotenks released was heard in every part of the mountain, not to mention the house but it was something inevitable when he reached his orgasm, the young people who compose him also experienced it, the sensation it was twice as intense and as such, the amount of cum that it expelled was twice as large, his male seed filling all of Goku's rectum, staining his anal walls, making him feel like he was completely emptying his balls in him, the feeling being such that all of the Saiyan's defenses eventually broke down.

-¡¡Ahhh !! -

With a loud scream, Goku's cum came out propelled with such force that it reached the air, spur after spur rose before falling, staining them both, his anal walls closed squeezing Gotenks dick, forcing him to release every last drop inside him, every fiber in his body tensed, the ecstasy stimulated every cell causing him to finally lose control.

His ki rose with such magnitude that there was an explosion in that place, the water rose as if it were a geyser, the barrel was smashed, Gotenks was dragged by the water and ended up coming out of the inside of the saiyan, he ended up a couple of meters where he was before, he coughed a little and then he was in shock, standing in front of him was Goku in his super saiyan state, his golden aura surrounding him as it illuminated everything around him.

\- Well done, although you finished first so I won - Goku smiled calmly while the fusion stuttered.

Goku notice where his eyes were and he didn't blame him, he was also surprised the first time it happened, his dick now soft was almost twice as long as before, small drops of cum still fell from the tip but with a slight golden color, not only the hair in his head had turned blond but also those at the base of his manhood, the little boy was going to say something but then the door of the house was opened, everyone started to come out and when they saw how they had finished their games, they began to laugh, less Bulma who sighed in resignation that something like this would happen, Videl covered her eyes and Gohan looked shocked, seeing in detail the bodies of both.

\- ¡Goku! ¡¿What are you doing ?! - Milk yelled clearly annoyed and embarrassed coming out with a towel, Gotenks whimpering for not wanting to dress started running, being chased by her around the super saiyan.

Goku couldn't help but start laughing, he always found it funny how people reacted to his body naked, like the little ones who ran there was no intention of covering himself, he noticed how his eldest son was watching him with a blush on his cheeks, his gaze moving between his father´s face and dick, the old saiyan winked at him, apparently he was the only one who noticed the white liquid falling between his legs, coming out in large quantities from his dilated hole that seemed satisfied with his experience, none of the present knew that behind a tree was Vegeta.

The Saiyan prince had witnessed everything from the beginning, his gaze alternated between his rival and Gotenks, remembering everything they had done and he could not help finding it provocative, the fact that he was naked and stained in his own cum was proof, he released a sigh and decided to wait to calm down, however he still felt that masculine scent in the air, affecting him and making him tremble for not being satisfied again, he simply decided to go unnoticed but only one thing remained in his head while he saw them.

Maybe bathing all together would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discordapp.com/channels/603709786420281354/603811848596357130/749034901529165956


End file.
